Foro:Gazapo
Charlotte es vista en el cap.8 de ñiña,aprox tenia 3 o 5 años,pero en esa epoca osea que nacioo en 1971,acaso Charlotte tenia40 años,en realidad tiene 25 años algo asi,va tenia,,entonces la niña que vio Faraday era harlotte?-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 18:42 6 mar 2009 (UTC) mmm... pues tenia que ser ella digo yo, pues cuando ella era niña faraday le dijo eso, pero es verdad, no concuerdan las edades. Quiza mientras de niña estuvo en la isla el tiempo pasaba mas lento y al salir era aun joven pero habian pasado mas años. No sé si me entiendes... -- [[Usuario:Aspifa|'Aspifa']] discusión contribuciones 19:05 6 mar 2009 (UTC) En realidad en 2004 Charlotte tendria 33 no 40 por favor. pero estoy de acuerdo en "Muerte Confirmada" no se dice que Charlotte nacio en 1979? como es posible que Daniel la viera en 1974?. Taico333 Estoy realmente confusa con esto.es decir, no entiendo bien este gazapo, xq tiene que ser Charlotte, sino kien iba a ser? pelirroja, q Daniel la conozca de niña, cómo ella dijo... ahora que lo que el repetía era no se lo diré de no decirle a ella niña nada, si que creo q es así, es lo más lógico...buff qlío jeje Nosé, definitivamente creo que era Charlotte, ahora no entiendo bien si el baile de años es un fallo o un truco mas... Parece gazapo, pero si... Es un poco complicado, pero que les parece si ella es sacada de la isla por la puerta que volvió Locke? Y más aún, que les parece si también había un oso polar en la cámara de la rueda?? El mismo oso que encuentra años después cuando busca en Tunez... quizás recuerda de chica haber aparecido allí... Eso explicaría el tema de la edad... como Locke se adelantó 3 años al futuro ella podría haberse movido más tiempo y luuego falsificar una fecha de nacimiento.. no ella sino la madre... gonzaloracigh estoy de acuerdo con esto, creo que en el momento en que charlotte salio de la isla esta se movio y ella llego al mundo exterior en un tiempo futuro, por eso ben envejecio y ella no, la madre para evitarse que la chiquilla enloqueciera le dijo q ella se habia inventado la isla y falsifico sus papeles, cambio su nombre de anny a charlotte...eso explicaria todo!!!--rosalizz 17:35 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Estoy de acuerdo la madre le falcifico la edad para que cuando ella seacara numeros la isla no existiera, ya que la madre no queria que ella vuelva ala isla nunca porque? nose ....--felipedlt@hotmail.com 16:53 14 mar 2009 (UTC) no se Me parece qué Charlotte aunque haya nacido antes del 1979 no creo que tenga menos de 40,me parece qué no era Charlotte,no creo qué sea un gazapo,nosotros nos daamos cuenta y los guionistas no?-- 17:17 12 mar 2009 (UTC) somos mas inteligentes q los guionistas XD --190.48.154.250 01:57 16 mar 2009 (UTC) No creo que sea un gazapo. Precisamente desde que apareció Faraday se ha cansado de repetir que el tiempo es relativo...es de lo que va todo esto. ¡Momento! Si mal no recuerdo la madre le dice "Vamos, LUV". Nunca le dice: "Vamos, Charlotte". Obvio que con la musiquita que pusieron y el primer plano de faraday diciendo: "CHARLOTTE", nos hace suponer eso, pero de todos modos puede ser que no sea ella y que faraday idealizó a esa nena como simbolo de esperanza, como simbolo de que charlotte nacerá en algún momento y él se la va encontrar para intentar salvarle la vida, que se yo... puede ser. De última, nadie sabe... puede que con lo loco que está faraday, la nena esa sea una proyección del humo negro y que él la confunde sin darse cuenta jajajajaj la re flasheé chistesito gente jaja saludos--Cocolost 16:47 16 mar 2009 (UTC) Seguro que dice LUV??? Estan seguros que la traduccion esta bien hecha?? Ami me parecio mas que decian LOVE, igualmente si como estamos discutiendo aca se falsificaron papeles, no seria raro que se le proponga un nuevo nombre... gonzaloracigh La traduccion no esta mal hecha, "Luv" tiene la misma pronunciacion que "Love", significa lo mismo, los jovenes en estado unidos esciben "Luv", es como en Mexico escribimos "tmbn" pero es un abreviacion de "tambien".-- [[Usuario:LuisFlores|'LuisFlores']] discusión contribuciones 03:09 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Ahora me cierra AHORA SI... No sabía que siginificaban lo mismo. Entonces la nena esa es charlotte... de cajón. Quizás el tema de la edad es por algun desequilibrio temporal entre la isla y el exterior, como ya lo dijeron.--Cocolost 17:34 17 mar 2009 (UTC) Explicacion Ben's recitation of Charlotte's birth date as "July 2, 1979" in "Confirmed Dead" was an error according to producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. They have confirmed Charlotte's birthdate should have been 1971. *The producers originally assigned partial blame for the error on Rebecca Mader, indicating Mader changed the date on set without the producers' permission.(Official Lost Podcast/March 19, 2009) *Lindelof and Cuse later retracted the statement and apologized, admitting Mader's script had indeed shown 1979 as Charlotte's birth date. Despite the confusion, Lindelof and Cuse maintain that Charlotte was born in 1971. La recitacion de Ben sobre el el dia de nacimiento de Charlotte fue "2 de Julio, 1979" en "Confirmed Dead" fue un error de acuerdo a los productores Damon Lindelof y Carlton Cuse. Se ha confirmado que la fecha de nacimiento de Charlotte deberia haber sido 1971. *Los productores originalmemte culparon a Rebecca Mader, indicando que Mader cambio la fecha en el set sin el permiso de los productores. (Official Lost Podcast/March 19, 2009) *Lindelof y Cuse despues se retractaron y se disculparon, admitiendo que el guion de Mader habia mostrado 1979 como la fecha de nacimiento de Charlotte. Apesar de la confusión Lindelof y Carlton Cuse mantiene que Charlotte nacio en 1971. Toda esta informacion ha sido sacada de la lostpedia inglesa, al parecer a surgido un pleito entre la actriz que interpretaba a Charlotte y los productores de Lost.-- 20:47 24 mar 2009 (UTC) GRAN APORTE DE LUIS FLORES MUY BUENO EL APORTE LUIS, CREO QUE DAMOS POR TERMINADO EL TEMA, CREO QUE MUCHAS DE LOS DETALLES QUE SE DISCUTEN POR AHI NO SON MAS QUE GAZAPOS... --Gonzaloracigh 22:08 24 mar 2009 (UTC) Cerrado? Entonces ahi la solución,seguro qué ella se queria hacer más joven xD,bue....,entonces si era Charlotte.-- 00:14 25 mar 2009 (UTC) Era charlotte Defenitivamente si era Charlotte... gazapazo jeje http://tvsuperguia.blogspot.com/2009/03/rebecca-mader-carga-contra-lost-por-su.html